The End
by sldlovespandf15
Summary: Wilt comes down with an illness. What will become of our favorite tall helper friend? read to see, warning, VERY SAD. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Its was a typical day at Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends. Bloo was playing vidoes games with Mac in the game room and Eduardo was playing with his dolls. Coco was... well no one knows quite what she was doing. Frankie was doing the dishes when Wilt sauntered in smiling brightly.

"Hey there Frankie, need a hand?"

"Nah I'm good. thanks for offering though."

"Ok, well when you're done would you mind driving me down to the animal shelter?"

"You have been spending too much time there, Wilt. I know you like helping the animals but I'm worried that you might catch something from those animals."

"Come on Frankie just one more time."

"Fine, but this is the last time!"

"Thank you!" And with that Wilt wandered away.

Later Wilt was at the shelter, helping to clean the animals cages. He loved to help the animals, they were mostly nice and some were really cute! Wilt stuck his large red hand into a cats cage to get it out so he could clean the cage. Wilt yelped in pain when the frightened feline sunk its teeth into his hand. He then pulled the cat out and sat it on a counter. After giving the cat a firm scolding, and then apoligizing by giving it a treat, he continued cleaning cages unstopped.

The next day Wilt was helping Frankie wash the bus, man was that thing filthy! Bloo convinced some people to a mudball fight, needless to say the side of the house needs to be washed as well.

"Hey Wilt, is that a bit mark on your hand?" Frankie said peering closily at his only hand.

"Oh that! Yeah a cat but me the other day, no big deal."

"It looks like is getting infected."

"Don't be silly! I'm fine! I'm at bigger risk at catching a cold from washing this bus in the middle of Febuary! "

"Hey you offered to to help!"

"I was trying be helpful, is that ok?"

"... Just keep scrubing."

The next day Wilt was fine and peachy but as time worn on he started to devloped flu like systoms. By the time a week had passed Wilt felt aweful, but of course, Wilt would never let anyone know that.

"Wilt aren't you going to eat your dinner?" asked Frankie.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I'm not that really that hungry, is that ok?"

"But you slept through breakfast and you skipped lunch. You gotta be hungry. "

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not... i-is that o-ok?" okay he's lying now.

"Are you ok? You look sorta pale..."

"Wh-what. PFT no. I just. I mean. I mean. I mean. I mean. I am... um."

"Wilt, we have over this. If your sick. YOU. HAVE. TO. REST."

"I'm sorry, but I am fine!"

"Miss Franis, stop harrassing Master Wilt!" exliamed Mr. Herriman.

"Hold your horse, Fuzz Butt, let me handle this."

"I'm sorry but can be exscused from the table?"

"No, Wilt, you stay intill you have cleaned your plate."

"I am afriad I have to agree with Miss Franis on this one."

"Oh come on I-"

"No buts, eat your food"

Wilt really didn't want to eat. He had eaten earlier, and that didn't end so well for him, but it appeared he wasn't being given a chioce. Wilt hesitantly started to eat his food. Frankie watched him with a carefull eye as he slowly chewed his food. She knew something was wrong and she was going to find out. Half way through his meal Wilt felt a twist in his stomach and a hot sensetion rose in his throat, he hastily got up and dashed off to the bathroom.

Frankie got up with a sigh of discontent, this was just like Wilt. Wilt was sick pretending to be fine, just like he always did. He always made it worst for himself. She tudge off in the direction he went, there was no way he would make it to the bathroom. When she walked to him she was proven right, for Wilt was leaning against the railing of the stairs puking his guts out. Frankie walked up and rubbed his back and waited intill he stopped vomiting.

"Must I say I told you so?"

"No I'm good." Wilt said before coughing voliently.

"Wilt we have ducussed this-"

"I know, I know. I gotta rest."

"So lets get you up to the infermery. You aren't looking too well."

"O-okay." With that Frankie gently lead Wilt up to the infirmary and laided him down on one of the beds.

"You probly got sick helping me with the bus."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just get better."

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For this." Wilt said before leaning over the bed railing and puking. Frankie cringed slightly and started to comforting him. After cleaning up his vomit she got Wilt all set up with the normal sick person stuff. cool cloth on head, themometer, ect, before sprending the news of Wilts being ill.

Later that week Coco made a card for Wilt and the whole house signed it, though Jackie Knones message wasn't so pleasant. Coughing, hacking, sneezing. Wilt had all the classic flu symtoms. As time passed the systoms eased up, he coughed less and he felt less sick to his stomach. Wilt seemed to be getting better but they were teribly wrong.

Wilt was sitting down at breakfast for the first time in about a week, He felt alittle but better but there was room for improvement. The lunch was going well, Wilt felt relitivily fine. He had tickle in his throat and he still felt alittle weak, but aside for that he felt fine. He was eager for this meal, he hadn't eaten any real food in a week. Bloo was eating with his mouth open and Mr. Herriman was scolding him, everything was as it should be. Wilt was finally getting back to normal, but as suddenly as this sense of sercurity of his health had fallen over him it was taken away. Wilt felt a sharp pain in his stomach his head spinned and then the world grew dark to him and he fell to the ground with a thump.

When Wilt eyes opened he seemed drained of energy. He couldn't feel his arms and legs and his stomach was back in knots, he was drenched in sweat and he felt chills. Through his slightly blurry vision he could see he was back in the infirmary and Frankie was standing over him with a worried look on her face.

"Wilt... Are you okay?"

"I... I don't... I don't know." Wilt said in a weak tone of voice before wheezing loudly.

"Do you need me to get your inhaler?"

"N-no... I'm good..."

"Wilt... what happened..."

"I don't know..."

"Well your fever is back up... its way up..."

"Frankie... Frankie!" Wilt said before wheezing, "I-I can't feel my arms... o-or my legs."

"Oh no... c-can yo move them...?"

" ... n-no"

"Oh man Wilt this is bad... maybe we should bring you to the hospital."\

"N-no! I-I'll be okay, really... d-don't worry."

"If you say so... just rest." she got a small nod in response.

Wilt's condition slowly started to deteritate over time, his fever increased and he couldn't keep any solid food down. After about a week the convulisions started. Wilt was in a great amount of discomfort at all times, stomach pain came in waves. He was tired but he could hardly move. Dispite all this he continuely rufused medical treatment, or at least he refused to go to the hospital, after the convulstions started they had a doctor come over and take blood work. They were still waiting for the results.

Wilt was laying in his infermiry bed, taking in slow painful breaths, his skin was pale and the sheets were soaked in sweat, there was a puke bucket by his bedside. Wilt's weak face was full of anguish and his eyes were vacant of there normal life and spirit, they where blank of any real emotion or joy. Frankie stood over his bed and held his pale hand, her face was filled with dispear for her freinds condition. She tried and tried to get him to go to the hospital but he was so stubborn when he wanted to be.

"Wilt... pl-please... pleeaasseee go to the hospital..." Wilt garbled something that Frankie took in as a no. Wilt then started to convulse agian and Frankie held him down to prevent him from harming himself. The convulsitions soon ceased to happen and Frankie went back to holding his hand. Madame Foster walked in with a slightly frighted look on her face.

"Whats wrong, Grandma?"

"The doctor just called, Dear, they got Wilt's blood results back."

"Wh-what's wrong?"

"They can't quiete determine what's wrong with him. They say its some sorta... virus... or something. They haven't seen anything like it before..."

"Thats it... We are taking him to the hospital..."

They took Wilt to the hospital but it wasn't of much help. The disease was new and they had no real treatment for it. They thought it came from the cat bite he had on his hand, which was swollen. They gave him antibodics, but they failed to work and Wilts conditition cotinued to ditirate. Wilt's ever lasting optimism was gone from his being and it seemed all hope for the tall red guy was starting to fade with it.

"W-wilt... buddy are you awake?" Said Frankie taking hold of his flail hand. Wilt nodded weakly in response. "How are you f-feeling today?"

"F-f-frankie..." Wilt said his vioce weak and rough, "I-I'm s-sorry... but I think this is the e-end for m-me."

"N-no! don't SAY that! You'll make it! You have to!"

"F-Frankie... I'm s-sorry but look at m-me... I'm dying..."

"N-no... no no no..." Frankie muttered starting to cry.

"n-no... don't cry..." Wilt said reaching up with is shaking and frail hand to toch her shoudler "Shhhh... Shhhh... D-don't cry..."

"Well how can't I!? Your dying Wilt! How am I supposed to just brush that off!?"

"... Can I just ask s-something of you?"

"Wh-what?"

" j-just... please... r-remember me fondly, r-remember the good times, remember my smile... t-tell Ed that I always thought he was brave... a-always... tell Coco that... that I a-always loved how orginal she is...A-and Bloo... t-tell Bloo... that no matter how much he denies it... I know he is a good guuy.. s-somewhere deep down..."

"W-Wilt stop talking like that!"

" I'm s-sorry... t-tell Jordan... that no matter how much he grows... h-he will always be my boy, n-no matter what... A-and give him... give him m-my basketball... "

"...Wilt..."

"I'm s-s-sorry... It's time to go..." Wilt said letting his hand fall from her shoulder and onto the bed.

"N-no... not yet!"

"I'm sorry... g-good bye..." Wilt said closing his eyes.

"No... nononono. Wake up! Don't go yet! DON'T GO!" Wilt remianed motionless. "WILT!"

Wilt's heart slowed and his laboured breathing ceased and Wilt, the nicest and most selfless friends at Fosters, passed away.


	2. Alternate Ending

When Wilt's blood tests came back and they couldn't detremine out what strange disease had a grip on the tall figment they shipped him to the hospital. They clearly couldn't care for Wilt properly if they didn't know what the awful thing was in the first place, so it was for the best. Maybe if the doctors preform more tests on him they might, just maybe, find a cure or treatment to ease the friend's pain.

Later in the week they determined that the terible disease from the, now swollen, cat bite on his hand. When regular antibodics ceased to work and Wilt's condiction took a trn for the worst, they started to look deeper for a treatment for the poor figment. They found, through some miracle, a treatment it. The only thing was that the treatment was new and experimental, but then again Wilt's disease was new and he was quickly running out of time.

"Are you sure about this doctor?" Frankie asked concerned for what effects it might have on the tall friend.

"I'm not, but Wilt isn't going to last much longer if we don't try something, I'm sorry."

"I... I guess." Frankie wasn't sure, and aparently showed because Wilt reached up with a shaky, pale hand and gave her a weak but reasuring squeeze on her shoulder. "Okay... lets get this over with."

Against all odds, the treatment worked and Wilt slowly returned to normal. Though his body was still weak, his eyes were alive with new life and spirit, and Wilt's hope was reborn like a phoniex from it's ashes.

"Feeling better, Wilt?"

"You bet, check it out!" Wilt then shoot his arm up in the air and waved it around.

"Well would you look at that? Any luck with your legs?"

"Alittle, I can only shuffle them, is that okay?"

"That's fine, Wilt, you just keep working on getting better."

"Can do, Frankie!"

After afew days Wilt was able to hold down solid food and by the end of the week he had almost full funcution back in his legs. After he rested some more, and had a a few mishaps while trying to walk too early, Wilt was well enough to leave the hospital.

"Okay, well it looks like you are ready to go." The doctor said checking of something on his clipboard.

"Great!"

"Now remember, your still sick, you have to take your medication twice a day and you are bed rest for the next two weeks."

"I'm sorry, but can't I-"

"Wilt, you heard the doctor." Frankie said, strolling into the room.

"Hi, Frankie."

"Hi- Well time to go ho-" Just then a loud honking sound came from outside. Wilt and Frankie peered out the window and saw an impatent Bloo honking the hornn of the Fosters bus.

"Come OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Your taking FOREVERRRRRRRRRRR!" Bloo whined honking the horn several more times. Frankie's face flushed red and she started screaming out the window at the annoying blue blob. Wilt glanced out the window at Bloo, then back at the inraged Frankie and smiled. He missed this.


End file.
